


A Return Engagement

by firecat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Community: seasonofkink, Dom/sub, F/M, Id Fic, Iddy Iddy Bang Bang 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Safeword Use, Sex Swing, Strength Kink, Switching, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Whipping, bloodplay (described), loki (as roleplay character), thor (as roleplay character), thor: the dark world (roleplay)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Welcome to the corner of my id where various folks have "the best night(s) of their life" with Lucifer Morningstar.Lucifer has a play date with Björn, a performer / sex worker who always ends up playing the dom but secretly longs to sub. He happens to look like Chris Hemsworth.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 23
Collections: Iddy Iddy Bang Bang! 2020, Season of Kink





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Iddy Iddy Bang Bang 2020  
> For Season of Kink 2020
> 
> Warnings: Violence and noncon/dubcon, in Chapter 5 only. They are part of the story in a consensual porn video the characters are watching and a consensual roleplay they do based on the video. See end note for more detail.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Björn meet. Lucifer learns what Björn truly desires.

The young man with the long blond hair steps out of the elevator into Lucifer’s penthouse, and looks around in amazement.

He saw it one other time, but that was for a rather hurried exchange of trousers.

Lucifer is beckoning him inside with a smile. 

Lucifer is of a height with him. His short black hair is thick, but tamed. He’s wearing a purple dress shirt and a navy suit that looks like it was sewn onto him just this morning. He moves with controlled precision. 

Never mind all that. Lucifer is sex on two legs.

The blond man swallows hard. Just looking at Lucifer, he remembers that night in Lux a week ago.

Remembers how he felt compelled to answer Lucifer’s query.

“What do you truly desire?”

“I always end up playing a dom, but I long to sub.”

Lucifer’s compelling gaze, and his whispered command.

“Kneel.”

And “You may worship me with your mouth. You may touch only my head and neck.”

He remembers the way Lucifer’s stubbly face felt against his lips, and the whiskey and cloves scent of his mouth. Lucifer whispering “you want to be hurt, don’t you?” Lucifer claiming his mouth, kissing him fiercely, biting his lips hard, until he couldn’t take it any more, and came inside his jeans. 

He remembers Lucifer’s moan of pleasure, and the feeling of awe and triumph that washed over him as he realized taking him had made Lucifer come too.

Now, as he remembers, and anticipates, his cock throbs and swells inside his jeans. It’s all he can do to accept the glass Lucifer offers him, to smile in a friendly way, as if he only wants is a pleasant chat. To sit across a cocktail table from the man, as if he isn’t thinking already of being pinned under that lithe body and fucked hard, being on his knees with Lucifer’s hands at the back of his head and Lucifer’s cock deep in his mouth.

“Is your name really Thor?” Lucifer asks, sipping his drink.

The blond man with the godlike body sips too, and hopes the burn of the alcohol will calm him enough to speak. It does.

“No. It’s way weirder than that. I use Thor because it’s easier for people to remember. Especially because...” 

He gestures at himself. The long blond hair. The blue eyes. The sculpted body, tall and broad but lithe. He breaks out a winsome smile. The one he brings to the parties he’s hired to entertain at. 

“Yes, you’re quite the lookalike for Mr Hemsworth,” Lucifer remarks. “And I gather you have a better claim on the name than he does.”

“If by ‘better claim’ you mean I’m Icelandic, yes. If you mean I’m a better actor, far from it.”

“I’m sure you’re very good at what you do,” says Lucifer, and he licks his lips. The Icelander is again uncomfortably aware of the way his tight jeans are constricting his cock, and of how very much he would like that tongue and those lips on it. 

“What is your real name, if you don’t mind my asking?” Lucifer goes on.

“Get ready...Björnleifur.”

Lucifer’s face lights up in delight. “But I love it!”

“You wouldn’t if you had to spell it every time someone asks for it. Or listen to people mangle the pronunciation.”

“Excellent point. I have enough trouble with Morningstar.”

Lucifer finishes his drink, refreshes both glasses.

“May I call you Björn? Or would you prefer Thor?”

“Björn, please. ‘Thor’ is wrapped up in what I do for a living.” He swallows around a lump in his throat. “And...I’m here to do...someone else.” 

“Mmm, lovely,” says Lucifer, letting his eyes roam over Björn’s body hungrily, openly showing his desire at last.

Björn takes a big gulp of his drink.

“What do you do for a living, if you wish to share?” Lucifer asks. 

“I’m a performer. Lately it’s been bit parts here and there, a little straight modeling, but mostly sex work. I’m in the Hunkydales, that’s a male revue. And I have an act with a friend that we do at parties. That’s where ‘Thor’ comes in.” 

“Is there video?”

“Yes, naturally it got pirated onto the Internet.”

“I’d love to see it. But...later. I find myself eager to begin...”

Björn is suddenly nervous. 

“To that end, remind me.“ Lucifer turns his compelling gaze on the blond young man. “What do you desire?” 

“I...I want...”

“Yes?” Lucifer coaxes. 

“I want to be overpowered. I want to submit. I want to be hurt. I want to be used.” 

Björn’s a little stunned by what came out of his mouth. He knows it’s what he wants. But he’s never had it pulled out of him in such a raw form.

“Mmm...I think I can arrange for that to happen,” Lucifer says with his velvety voice. “Why don’t you tell me your safewords and limits.”

Björn tells him.

“Please do use the words if you don’t like what we’re doing. This is for your pleasure. All right?”

“Y-yes.”

“One more question, since it might not have occurred to you when you mentioned your limits — may I invite others to join us?”

Björn is a bit surprised. But, this is Lucifer Morningstar after all. It’s not like Björn is unfamiliar with his reputation for sexual…extremity. He nods his assent. 

“Now, understand. Once we begin, unless you use the safewords, you will have no control over what happens, until I say we’re finished.”

“I understand.”

“Shall we?”

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer uses his strength to Björn's disadvantage.

Lucifer gets to his feet and takes off his jacket, hanging it on the back of his chair. Then he stands over Björn. “You are mine now,” he says, in a voice dark with power and desire. “I’m going to use you, and you’re going to thank me for it.”

He grabs the collar of Björn’s leather jacket and pulls him to his feet. He takes Björn’s mouth in a rough kiss, biting his lips. He walks backward, hauling Björn with him, continuing his assault on Björn’s mouth. 

It’s dizzying. Their encounter in the club was so different. Quiet, in the midst of pounding dance music. Slow, in the midst of frenetic activity.

Now his body is thrumming with excitement, unsure whether it’s being called upon to fight, or flee, or...

Lucifer breaks the kiss and demands, “Remove any clothing you don’t want destroyed. The jeans are the ones I lent you? Leave them on.”

Björn removes his shoes, socks, and leather vest. He leaves the T-shirt and jeans on. 

“Stand with your hands behind your head, and don’t move,” Lucifer demands. 

Björn shudders as Lucifer runs hands over his body, exploring him, a little roughly. Steps closer, holds Björn’s gaze as his hands move over Björn’s back, squeeze his ass.

“What a beautiful man you are. How strong you must be. All those muscles. They’re not going to help you resist me, though. Why don’t you try? What would you do if you didn’t _want_ me to pin you to the bed and tear off your clothes?”

Lucifer grips his hips and begins maneuvering him toward the bed.

Björn is torn. He outweighs the dark, slender man and has no doubt he can outwrestle him. _I guess I’ll have to pretend to resist,_ he thinks.

Then Lucifer slaps his cheek, hard enough to sting.

“Resist,” he demands. He throws his arms around Björn’s chest and takes his mouth again.

Björn doesn’t intend to react to the slap, but his hindbrain has other ideas. He instinctively tries to twist out of Lucifer’s arms...

...and he can’t. Lucifer’s grip is completely inflexible.

He starts struggling in earnest. Lucifer tightens his embrace, holding Björn immobile with no apparent effort. He roughly pushes Björn onto the bed, on his back, and climbs over him, straddling his hips. He breaks the embrace to grab Björn’s arms. Björn strains, trying to escape. He can’t. Lucifer pulls his arms over his head and holds them there. His face is inches above Björn’s and he’s grinning with savage delight. 

Björn bucks his hips and twists. He can usually roll someone off him that way. 

Lucifer responds by squeezing his thighs. Against that pressure Björn can scarcely even lift his hips. Lucifer teasingly writhes against Björn’s cock. What’s rubbing against him feels massive.

“You can feel how your struggles excite me, can’t you?” Lucifer says in a low, dangerous voice. “I can’t wait to have you. I am so hard right now it hurts.”

He grinds against Björn again.

“Ooh, feels like you’re excited too,” he growls. He moves his mouth to Björn’s ear and murmurs, “I’m looking forward to finding out what’s in those jeans. And then _tormenting_ it.”

Björn moans, and tries again to shake the man pinning him. Both the hip twist and the arms this time. 

Once again he struggles fruitlessly against Lucifer’s strength, and collapses, panting, still pinned.

And wildly excited. 

Lucifer takes advantage of his exhaustion to lick his cheeks, nip at his chin, ravage his mouth again. 

“Not so easy to overcome the Devil, is it?” Lucifer says with a triumphant smile. He ruts against Björn’s again. “Oh, you are _very_ hard. You like knowing you’re going to be taken, don’t you?”

Björn growls.

“I see I’m going to have to tame this animal I’ve captured,” muses Lucifer. “Before I can make him into my pet. What would work best, I wonder? What would make my pet eat out of my hand?”

Lucifer continues holding Björn’s arms above his head with one hand. The other hand snakes down his body, finding a nipple underneath the t-shirt. He begins by lightly stroking it with his fingertip. 

The gentle touch maddens Björn. He writhes, not knowing if he’s trying to get away from it or use his body to beg for more. 

“Björn, your thrashing only goads me to tease you more, you know.” Lucifer rapidly flicks the nipple several times. “I seem to recall you wanted to be hurt.” He captures it between his thumb and finger. Starts squeezing. Not enough to hurt yet.

“I like to be hurt too, you know. Having my nipples tormented? My favorite thing in life. Well, among several million other favorite things. That means I have a few ideas about what would make you howl for me, my pet.”

Björn moans loudly.

“What’s this? I haven’t even started yet. Here, I’ll give you something to make noise about.” Lucifer twists the nipple hard, then pulls it. 

Björn cries out again and struggles harder than ever under Lucifer. Lucifer flattens himself against his body, riding him, biting at his throat, laughing wickedly. 

“Mmm,” Lucifer hums. “I can’t wait to ride your cock while you struggle under me.” He laughs. “So many men think if they’ve got their cock in you, that means they’re dominating you. There’s nothing I like more than to prove to them how wrong they are. I know you don’t need it to be proven to you, Björn, my pet. But I’m going to do it anyway, just because I want to. Your cock in my arse. Every torment I put you through adding to my pleasure.”

He stops twisting the nipple. Now he’s only brushing it with his fingertip, but it’s excruciating. Björn moans with the pleasure of it, pulled out of the pain. 

“What sweet cries you’re making. All for me,” purrs Lucifer. He kisses Björn while continuing to rub the nipple, so that Björn’s groans are muffled by his mouth.

Eventually he breaks the kiss and gazes into Björn’s face speculatively. 

“The only problem with using my hand to pin you is that I can’t use it for other things. If I let go, can I trust that you’ll keep still for me?”

Björn shakes his head.

Lucifer tuts. “That’s what I thought. You’re not tamed yet. But I need both hands for what I want to do to you. I see I’ll have to tie you down.” 

Then somehow there’s a rope in Lucifer’s hand and he’s binding Björn’s wrists together. The other end of the rope must be fastened to something sturdy because Björn can’t move his arms, stretched over his head. 

Lucifer flips around, sitting on Björn’s hips, facing toward his feet. Leaning over so that Björn gets a tantalizing eyeful of his backside, he thrusts Björn’s legs apart, restrains them that way. 

Then Lucifer is standing over him, raw lust and hunger on his face. He bends to flick his tongue at Björn’s ear. 

“This is far more exciting than I imagined,” he whispers. “Your delicious body at my mercy, even though you fought me tooth and nail. I can’t wait to strip you. And torment you. And use you. To give you everything you desire, Björn.” He shudders all over. Then he straddles Björn’s hips again. Leans down and kisses his mouth. Softly. Tenderly. 

Björn is completely overwhelmed by the contrast of dominance and power against tenderness. His cock throbs in warning. 

“L-Lucifer,” he gasps. Lucifer releases his mouth and looks at him from inches away. “If you keep talking like that and kissing me like that, I’m gonna mess up another pair of jeans.” 

Lucifer growls with satisfaction. “Shall I make you come in your jeans again, just like the other night? By Hell’s gates, that was hot. Pain and tenderness, that’s what does it for you. Isn’t it?”

He fists Björn’s long hair, gazes at him possessively. He begins peppering Björn’s face and neck with kisses. He tightens his grip on the hair, and pulls hard.

“Open your mouth, sweet man. Let me taste you.” His deep kisses send shudders throughout Björn’s body, mingled with the pain. Lucifer relaxes his grip on Björn’s hair for a few seconds, and then yanks hard. Björn wails and bucks. He’s all but overwhelmed.

“Crying into my mouth,” Lucifer purrs. “Thrusting against me so desperately.” He bites Björn’s lips. 

Björn can’t hold back. The pain and pleasure spill through his body like a tidal wave. He howls as he comes. 

As he regains awareness Lucifer is kissing him gently, smoothing his hair. Stroking his face and gazing into his eyes. 

“You amazing, hot man. It is glorious making you come like that.” 

Björn chuckles self-deprecatingly.

“Lucifer, you make me feel like I’m fifteen again.”

“Fifteen?” He chuckles. “So aroused all the time that a ‘stiff breeze’ has more than one meaning? Shall I set you in front of a fan?”

Björn laughs. “Just accept the compliment that you can make the porn actor come in minutes. Without taking our clothes off.” He shudders all over, his body still echoing with the pleasure of it.

“Thank you,” Lucifer says, raising his eyebrows. “And now I’m quite interested to find out what happens after we _do_ take our clothes off.” 

Lucifer tears the t-shirt from Björn’s body. His hands go exploring, followed by his mouth. 

Björn’s chest burns under Lucifer’s mouth. One of his nipples responds with stinging pleasure to the tongue lapping at it, and the other with pure pleasure, until Lucifer bites it. His fingers continue to tease the nipples as his mouth descends lower.

“I think we’d better get rid of your wet jeans,” says Lucifer when his kisses have reached the waistband. He undoes the button fly, and hums with pleasure when he sees Björn is not wearing anything underneath. 

Lucifer effortlessly rips the jeans open to expose him more fully. His eyes widen and he moans. 

“Oh Björn, look at that cock. Every bit as gorgeous as the rest of you. I knew it would be. And it’s all mine, isn’t it? Mine to use. Any way I want to.”

“Fuck yes,” is all that makes its way out of Björn’s mouth. 

“I think this cock has gotten a little sticky. It needs to be cleaned. But you can’t do it, can you? Your hands are tied. Let me help you.”

Lucifer takes the cock in his mouth and begins to suck very gently. Björn is all but overcome with the sweetness of it. Before too long, he feels himself twitch and start to warm and stiffen again. 

Lucifer moans. “Björn. You’re getting hard in my mouth. _Already.”_ When the cock gets too big for him to hold comfortably in his mouth, he holds it between thumb and forefinger and begins to lick it clean. Slowly. Fastidiously. 

That wet tongue lapping at him is Björn’s whole world right now.

“So sweet.” Lucifer rips the jeans some more to get better access, then bathes his balls, slipping each one into his mouth. “I could spend all day sucking this cock.” 

He takes it deep again, pressing his tongue along the shaft. Björn gasps as the moist heat envelops him.

Lucifer slowly slides the cock out of his mouth. “You’re rock hard again, you stud.”

“Fuck yes, you sex god,” gasps Björn, desperate to feel that tongue on his cock again, that mouth drawing it deep. 

Lucifer rips the jeans to shreds on Björn’s body. His hands linger on every taut muscle revealed. He runs his lips slowly up Björn’s inner thighs, nipping a little.

“I can’t resist this beautiful cock,” Lucifer murmurs, and then he falls on it, giving Björn what he craves, licking, sucking, stroking, humming and moaning in pleasure. He continues until Björn is almost there, achingly hard, his whole body tense with need again.

Lucifer stops touching him, and looks into his face. Wide-eyed. Hungry, his lips parted. He swallows hard. 

“Oh Lucifer, _please,”_ Björn begs. Not that he expects it to do any good. 

“I know,” says Lucifer, his voice low and rough. “I want you to come down my throat almost as much as you do.”

Björn groans. 

“But first you’re going to have to learn to be my good pet. Are you going to be good for me, Björn? Or are you going to try to resist me some more?”

“Lucifer, I’ll do anything. _Please.”_

“I’m a generous trainer, Björn. Good pets get rewarded beyond their wildest dreams.” Lucifer strokes Björn’s cock, his touch frustratingly light. 

“Let me show you what a good pet I can be...” 

“I’m going to untie you. You know now you can’t fight me or escape from me, right?”

“Yes, Lucifer.”

Lucifer unties Björn’s ankles and wrists, massaging them gently. “Get up,” he says when Björn is freed from the ropes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's pet loves making him feel better.

They’re standing facing each other. Lucifer still clothed, Björn naked. 

“I have too many clothes on, pet. You will remove them. You may use your fingers to undo buttons, but otherwise you may use only your mouth.” 

Björn has subbed a few times, and entered the altered state that goes with it after being beaten and used hard. But he’d never gotten there this way. By pulling a shirt over a man’s shoulder with his mouth. Pulling a belt open with his teeth. He tries to mouth and rub his cheek on the bulge underneath the trousers, but he’s chastized with a light slap on his cheek.

“No, pet, not yet. Take the trousers off.”

It’s even more difficult not to touch when he pulls the zipper with his teeth and Lucifer takes out his cock with a groan of relief. “Look what you are doing to me, pet. I’ve been hard since you walked into the room. Now, don’t touch, but you may take a moment to admire it.”

Björn’s mouth falls open and he all but starts to salivate. Lucifer’s cock is long and thick and beautiful and Björn desperately wants it. As Lucifer watches his face and massages himself, it grows and stiffens even more. 

“I can tell you like what you see,” Lucifer smirks. “Didn’t I tell you good pets get rewarded?”

Björn whimpers.

“The sooner you finish taking the trousers off, the sooner you may touch it,” Lucifer says.

Björn hustles, crawling around behind Lucifer and gripping the waistback in his teeth to pull the trousers down over his ass. 

Lucifer steps out of the trousers. Björn crouches at his feet, gazing up at the underside of his cock. He’s panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

Lucifer sinks into a comfortable leather upholstered chair, his long legs spread wide in front of him. 

“Come here, pet,” he says, and Björn crawls over on his hands and knees. Lucifer leans over and rubs the back of his neck.

“My cock is still uncomfortable. It’s your fault it was hard for so long inside my trousers.” Björn sees his throat work. “Use your mouth to make it feel better, my pet,” he orders, his voice thick. 

Björn whimpers with pleasure. 

He is very careful not to touch his own cock or let it rub against anything, because he knows he will come if he does. Even the movement of air from the open window is almost too much.

He nestles himself between Lucifer’s legs. He wants the cock in his mouth so much he’s almost weeping, but he also needs to take it slowly, give the moment the reverence it deserves. 

His tongue touches it. His lips wrap around the tip. He lowers his head, sucking it deep into his mouth.

Lucifer lets out a long, loud groan. “Oh, _pet.”_

He jerks his hips, then stops himself with an effort. “No, no. I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to let you do all the work, pet. Kiss me. Lick me. _Oh yes, like that._ Suck me with that talented mouth.”

Björn moans around the cock. He hasn’t tried to take it all the way in yet. He wants to lavish attention on every part of it. 

“Keep that up and you’ll get your reward very soon,” growls Lucifer. His body is going rigid. 

Björn can take about half of it. At that point it hits the back of his mouth. He wants to wrap his hands around the base, to stroke and pull it deeper into him, but Lucifer didn’t say he could use his hands. 

Björn wants to suck Lucifer for hours. He also craves making Lucifer lose control. He wants to hear Lucifer groan and cry out. “Pet” or “Björn” or “Fuck, I’m coming.” He wants to feel the cock throbbing as he works it with his tongue, twitching, filling his mouth with its hot, bittersweet load. And he longs to feel the cock breaching his throat, spasming as he swallows around it. 

The craving wins. 

It’s so big that Björn has to work hard to take it all in. He’s at an awkward angle. But he finally manages it. Lucifer grunts and gasps as Björn swallows around him. “Close,” he grits out.

Björn feels him starting to come and raises his head slightly. He wants it in his mouth, where he can savor it.

He gets what he craves. Lucifer comes, with a cry Björn has never heard the like of. It’s almost more than his mouth can hold. Björn’s whole body burns with the pleasure of it, achieving the desire that’s consumed him for the entire week.

When Lucifer finally stops shuddering, Björn dares to take the cock in his hands and milk out a few more drops, smearing them onto his lips. He closes his eyes in utter satisfaction and swallows Lucifer’s gift. 

Satisfied, he lets his head fall onto Lucifer’s thigh. But Lucifer leans over and pulls him up by his hair. He kisses Björn deeply and hungrily, licking into his mouth to taste himself. 

“Oh pet, you made my cock feel so much better. Such a sweet mouth.” Lucifer says. “Do you feel suitably rewarded?”

Björn whimpers and rubs his cheek against Lucifer’s thighs. 

Lucifer looks down and laughs. “Ha, I see my pet isn’t quite housetrained yet. Coming all over my legs like that.” He runs his thumb along his shin and pushes it into Björn’s mouth. Björn tastes his own come. He’d been so focused on his goal that he didn’t notice his own orgasm.

“Lick me clean, pet,” Lucifer says.

Björn crouches to obey. 

“Put your head in my lap,” Lucifer tells him when he’s finished. 

They stay like that for long minutes, Lucifer stroking Björn’s cheek and neck and hair, humming tunes he half-recognizes. Björn’s heart is filled with an simple animal happiness he’s not known since childhood. He wonders what Lucifer is thinking. What he’s feeling.

“Shall we continue, pet?” Lucifer asks after a while.

Björn yips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze and her whips get into the act for a bit.

Lucifer fastens a collar around Björn’s neck and attaches a leash. Then he ties a blindfold over Björn’s eyes.

“Follow me, pet.”

Björn crawls on his hands and knees, letting the leash guide him. 

“You’re such a good pet, I’m going to spoil you and allow you to get up on the furniture. There’s only one rule. No coming on the furniture, pet.”

Björn climbs onto the furniture, which seems to be a bed. He stays on his hands and knees, hungry to know what’s going to happen next. 

Lucifer runs his hands from Björn’s shoulders, along his spine, over his ass, along his thighs. They settle on his ass and he squeezes and slaps it a little. Björn wriggles and whines. 

Lucifer groans. “By Hell’s gates, I want to fuck this arse, pet.” He slips his hand along Björn’s chest and pinches a nipple. “I want to watch you take a little pain while I do it,” he whispers. “Are you ready for some pain? Use words now.”

“Yes. Yes, Lucifer. Fuck me. Hurt me. _Please,”_ Björn begs.

“It’s delightful when _desires_ mesh so perfectly,” muses Lucifer.

He pushes Björn down onto his belly and settles heavily over him, pressing him into the mattress. Björn’s whimper turns into a groan. Lucifer is rolling his hips, rubbing his cock against his ass.

“Think how I’m going to feel inside you. Helpless to get away as I thrust in deep.” Lucifer’s voice is tight. His cock is fully hard again. It feels heavy and massive. Björn moans and whines.

“I’m going to introduce you to someone now.” He rolls off Björn’s back. “Up on your hands and knees,” he says.

Björn obeys. He hears footsteps.

“Maze,” Lucifer says. “So delighted you could join us. Look at my new pet.”

“What a handsome pet, Lucifer.” The voice is low and husky for a woman’s. It sounds hungry. “May I touch him?”

“Please. Tell me what you think.”

Björn gasps as he feels hot hands exploring him. Pinching and scratching and pulling the hair on his chest. 

Fingers in his mouth, then an unfamiliar mouth on his, licking and biting. 

Björn doesn’t often feel attracted to women, but something about this woman excites him. The way she takes what she wants, perhaps.

The way she’s now running her hands over his ass and thighs.

“So well-shaped. So muscular.” She tickles his tailbone and he thrusts his hips involuntarily. “Mm, such a strong thrust. Are you going to let him fuck you?”

“If he’s a good pet, I certainly shall.”

“You’re going to like getting fucked by him, Lucifer. I’m envious.”

Those hands are sliding between his legs, gathering up his balls and aching cock, handling them assessingly. 

“What a cock he has, Lucifer. So thick and hard.”

“Oh yes, Maze, it’s stunning.”

Lucifer’s hands are also touching his cock now. Four hands stroking it, fingers teasing the head. Björn moans and he tries to rub himself against the hands. He’s not unfamiliar with having many hands on his cock. It happens all the time at the parties he works. But now? When he’s restrained and blindfolded and it’s Lucifer’s hands, and a woman he’s never seen? He feels like he’s only a few hard strokes away from helplessly exploding. 

Björn whimpers for attention.

“Speak, pet,” Lucifer says.

“Please, stop, you’re going to make me come,” he begs. 

“It seems he doesn’t want to come, Lucifer.”

“He is forbidden to come on the furniture, Maze. Who knows what _punishment_ will happen if he does?”

“Oh? It must be torture for him, then, the way I’m touching him.” She strokes his shaft harder. “I could make it even worse for him, Luci.” 

“What torment do you have in mind, Maze?”

“I could use my mouth on him.”

“No, please,” Björn begs, forgetting to whimper for attention first.

“All right, Maze, but only for a little bit. I don’t want him coming in your mouth right now either, and I know your mouth and throat are irresistible, my dear.”

Björn’s cock is engulfed in a hot, wet mouth. His head swims and he cries out. The way Maze’s tongue works him, it almost feels prehensile. Then she pushes the tip of his cock into her throat and swallows around it. 

Björn is overwhelmed. “PLEASE NOO,” he begs. “I can’t...”

“Stop, Maze,” Lucifer demands. 

Maze withdraws her mouth. Björn moans again. His suddenly neglected cock throbs hard.

“Damn you, Lucifer, I was enjoying that,” she says. 

“Maybe later. Anyway, I know you’ll enjoy what I have in mind for you to do.” 

“All right. How else can I help you take care of your pet, Lucifer?”

“I’m going to fuck him, Maze, and while I do that, you could give his nipples a good whipping.”

Björn gasps in excited fear. 

“Mm, Lucifer, you know what I like,” says the woman named Maze. “What kind of whip should I use?”

“No blood or heavy bruising, but otherwise, anything you like.” Lucifer tells her Björn’s safewords. “Let’s tie him,” he says next. “I want him under me on his back while I fuck him.”

Björn is tied with his knees drawn up and his thighs wide apart. Lucifer and Maze play with his balls and ass, taking turns licking and squeezing and probing. They’re mostly neglecting his cock, but Maze occasionally draws a sharp fingernail along the shaft, which makes him writhe in a fruitless attempt to get away. 

“Are you ready, pet?” Lucifer asks eventually. 

Before Björn can reply, Maze laughs. “Not that it makes a difference if he’s ready. He’s getting fucked and whipped whether he is ready or not.”

“How right you are, Maze.” 

“Let’s just see what I’m working with here,” says Maze, and she takes his nipples in her fingers. Rolls them. Pinches. Pulls. _Twists._

Björn gasps in pain, but then feels Lucifer’s hand on his cock, gentle and tantalizing. 

“Don’t let those cries fool you. He likes it. He’s as hard as a rock.”

“So I see,” says Maze. Her voice comes from farther away. Björn hears something moving through the air and then a gentle tap on one nipple. He jerks in his bindings. 

“Oh, he’s a dancer,” observed Maze. “Think of how it will feel, him flinching and twisting with your cock inside him.”

“I’m thinking about it all right. How will it feel to you, Björn? Trying to squirm away from Maze’s whip only to push me deeper into you.”

Björn groans. _“Please.”_

Suddenly Björn feels a sharp impact on his nipple, which blooms into a slight sting. Then on the other nipple, so quickly that he realizes Maze is using more than one whip. He gasps. It’s not painful in and of itself, but he knows that more snaps on the same sensitive part of him will have him in agony soon enough.

He can’t wait.

Lucifer pushes a slippery finger inside him. Maze’s whip kisses his nipples again.

When his nipples have begun to burn continuously, he feels Lucifer’s cock breaching and stretching him. Lucifer groans as he penetrates Björn’s ass. 

“So _tight,_ Björn.” 

“Lucifer, you’re so fucking _huge.”_

Björn cries out as Maze snaps her whips against his nipples, harder than before, and Lucifer thrusts all the way into him.

Maze and Lucifer groan too. 

Björn is lost in a sea of agonized pleasure as he gets fucked and whipped. The huge cock, the bite of the lashes against his nipples, making him jerk and twist, driving the cock deeper, bucking his ass against Lucifer’s hips and balls. 

He can hear that Maze is getting more and more aroused. She gasps each time the whips make contact with his tortured flesh as if she can feel it herself. 

Lucifer is growling, muttering his name, using him hard. 

The sensations become so intense that he starts crying out with each whip strike, and that makes Maze groan. His whole body clenches as he tries fruitlessly to curl around his chest, to protect himself against the blows. That makes Lucifer groan. 

“Maaaaze,” Lucifer growls.

“You want me to whip you too, don’t you, you pain slut?” Maze says. 

“And you want to whip me, you fucking sadist.” 

“By Hell’s Gates, yes.”

Björn hears the whip snap once, twice. Lucifer makes a strangled noise and his cock jerks. 

Björn growls. He is intensely frustrated. “Fuck! I want to watch!”

His blindfold is torn off. But Maze whips his nipples again and his eyes squeeze shut against the pain. 

She gives him a few seconds respite and he opens his eyes again.

Maze is wearing a leather vest and jeans, and an expression of savage pleasure. She has long, full dark hair, and dusky skin.

She comes close to him. 

“Such pretty blue eyes you have,” she says. “Do you like my whips?” Two snaps. Agony. Pleasure. Björn cries out. 

“No...yes...”

“Oh yes, I love hearing that. So you want to watch me whip Lucifer? Hurt those cute nipples of his? Make them angry and red, just like yours are right now?” 

_“Please,”_ he grits out. 

Maze snaps her whips loudly against Lucifer’s nipples. He can tell she’s hitting him harder than she’s hitting Björn. Lucifer groans. He jerks backward and his cock falls out of Björn’s ass. 

Maze laughs. “Don’t be rude to your guest, Luci. Shove that cock back into him where it belongs. Or else I’m going to use my whip on it.” 

Lucifer slams back into Björn and is rewarded with two more snaps of the whip against his nipples. He curses loudly.

“He’s such a bad boy. Making me neglect you,” Maze says, stepping back and turning the whips on Björn again. She’s lashing them both now, and the whips move in a complex pattern, the impacts not as hard, but _faster,_ so he doesn’t have time to process each stroke.

Just when Björn is sure he can’t take any more whipping, Maze stops. She climbs onto the bed and kneels next to them, watching. Lucifer’s thrusting into him more slowly now, struggling to maintain control, groaning quietly on every exhale.

“Oh, your gorgeous cock, Björn,” Maze purrs sympathetically. “So hard and dripping and neglected. Are you able to come without touching it? Ah that’s right, you can. I saw what happened in the nightclub.”

“If he comes now, it will be the third time today he’s come untouched,” Lucifer tells her. _“And_ he’ll get punished for coming on the furniture.” He emphasizes this with a particularly hard thrust. Björn cries out.

“How cruel of you, Luci. Let me take care of him.”

“You want him to come down your throat, Maze?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Luci, how about you? Shall I help you come too?”

“Not that way, Maze, _please.”_

Maze laughs. “I didn’t hear a safeword, did I? Just so you know, Björn, you will both suffer the same fate.”

Björn groans. Maze wraps her lips around his cock and sucks him in deep. Her fingers close around one of Björn’s nipples and one of Lucifer’s. 

They both cry out as she toys with them. Pinching. Scratching. It’s excruciating against Björn’s raw nipples. The wet heat of her mouth around his cock is overwhelming. 

“I’ll stop hurting you when you both come,” she promises them. 

Lucifer loses it first. He stutters, jerks, and Björn feels hot fluid pumping into him. As his own climax takes him, Maze’s pinches on his nipples are suddenly transmuted to pure pleasure. She makes a sound that would be a groan, if there weren’t a cock down her throat.

Maze withdraws and Lucifer collapses on top of him, panting. 

“I’ll just untie him for you,” says Maze, licking her lips.

When Maze frees Björn, he’s torn. He wants to rub his nipples to relieve the burn. But he also wants — his arms go around Lucifer, clinging to him as tightly as he can.

Lucifer rolls onto his side on the bed, pulling Björn with him. 

Maze cuddles up against his back.

“My nipples are burning so much,” Björn mumbles. “It’s so sweet.” 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” says Maze. “Give me a kiss, thunder god.” She pulls Björn’s head away from Lucifer’s chest and kisses him hard, her tongue sweeping into his mouth to give him a taste of himself.

She claims Lucifer’s mouth in turn. “Maze, you fucking sadist, you always know exactly how to hurt me,” he says.

After a few more moments Maze says “I’m going to leave you boys alone now. Thanks for letting me play, Lucifer.”

“Come back and join us any time you want,” says Lucifer. 

She slips her hand between Björn’s legs and squeezes his balls. Then she’s gone.

Björn buries his face against Lucifer’s chest, riding the sweet burn in his body for long moments.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer roleplays Loki and Björn roleplays Thor. It's a bit more than they bargained for.

Eventually Lucifer sits up and removes the leash and collar from Björn’s neck. “Consider this an interlude to your ordeal of being used by me,” he smirks. They take a respite, during which much water is consumed. Björn is very thirsty, and happy not to have to lap it from a bowl on the floor. 

“Björn, I want to see your video,” says Lucifer after they’ve replenished themselves.

Björn finds his cell phone and they set it up to transmit to a big screen on the wall. 

“Not that you have to understand this to enjoy the smut,” Björn says, “but it’s based on a movie called _Thor: The Dark World._ Have you seen it?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure it will go to the top of my movie queue after today.”

Björn hits Play.

> “Loki,” says Thor. “You’re consigned to the dungeons for life because of the crimes you committed. But I will let you out temporarily to help me revenge the death of our mother.”
> 
> “Your mother, Thor. I am adopted. But I cared for her, so will help you.”
> 
> “I don’t trust you, you know. So you’re going to have to prove that you will follow my orders without question.”

Lucifer chuckles.

> Loki shrugs eloquently. “Look at me. I am powerless. I’ll do as you wish, Thor.”
> 
> “Take your clothes off.”
> 
> Loki’s face expresses incredulity. “What? You’ve got to be joking.”
> 
> Thor slaps Loki. Loki rocks back on his heels, his eyes wide. 
> 
> “Do you want on the mission or not?”
> 
> Loki takes off his clothes.
> 
> “Kneel before me.”
> 
> Loki resentfully kneels. 
> 
> Thor gestures at his crotch. 

Before long, Loki is sucking off Thor.

Lucifer laughs. “My, he’s a very close likeness to Mr Hiddleston. I always did wonder how he’d look with a big cock in his mouth. How did the two of you find each other?” 

“Our friends insisted that we meet. I hadn’t even seen any of the movies.”

I bet you two make the Hunkydales the most popular revue in town.”

“So I hear,” says Björn. 

They watch the cocksucking scene some more.

“He’s good, isn’t he? Such pretty little whimpers he makes. I like porn so much better when the actors seem like they’re enjoying it.”

“We like it better that way too.”

> Thor holds Loki’s head and thrusts his cock deep into his mouth. Loki gags and chokes. Thor groans. 
> 
> “Take it all, brother.” 

Björn feels Lucifer’s hand on his cock, stroking it idly. He moans, an echo of the sounds he’s making on screen. 

“Mm, this is giving me ideas,” says Lucifer. 

> “Clean yourself up, Loki,” Thor demands after coming on Loki’s face.
> 
> Loki wipes Thor’s come off his face and sucks it off his fingers. His expression is a combination of resentful and aroused now.
> 
> “So, Thor, do you trust me to follow your orders now?”
> 
> “Yes,” says Thor, “but that doesn’t mean I’m finished giving you orders. Bend over that table.”
> 
> “Oh really? You’re going to fuck me now? Why?”
> 
> “Because I’ve always wanted to.” Thor begins to roughly finger Loki’s ass with one hand while stroking his own cock with another. “All those times you played tricks on me and I seemed to just laugh it off? I was imagining how I’d make you pay. You have a lot of tricks to pay for, Loki.”
> 
> “What took you so long to get around to it, Thor?”
> 
> “I knew mother would find out and be unhappy. But I don’t have to worry about that now, do I? Spit on my dick, Loki. It’s all the lube you’re going to get.”
> 
> Thor fucks Loki hard. Loki’s bent over the desk. Then Loki’s on his knees on the bed. Then Loki’s on his belly under Thor. Then Loki’s on his back, and Thor’s hands are holding down his thighs. Then...

“Björn, how long is this scene?”

“It’s twenty-three minutes altogether.”

“I can’t help but notice that so far it’s all one take,” remarks Lucifer.

“Yes. The whole thing is.”

“That’s quite a performance, fucking someone for twenty-three minutes in half a dozen positions.”

“I was happy with it,” Björn says, half proudly and half sheepishly. 

“I’ve got even more ideas now,” says Lucifer. “I’m not familiar with the movies, but I’ve read the Edda. Loki is a clever god. Eventually he must get the better of Thor. And then what? Have you and he written that scene yet?”

“No, he prefers to sub.” 

Lucifer pulls Björn closer and his hand tightens around his cock. “Are you ready for the _interlude_ to end?” he whispers. 

Björn groans.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” hisses Lucifer. “Imagine it for me, pet Björn. Loki gets the better of Thor. What happens then?”

Björn has thought about this a lot. He responds immediately. “Loki suspends Thor in the air. With magic.”

“Hm, I don’t have that power. But I have the next best thing. On your knees, pet, and follow me.”

Björn crawls after Lucifer into another room, outfitted as a dungeon. Lucifer makes for a sex swing. 

“I’m sure Thor tries to resist this,” says Lucifer. He hauls Björn to his feet by his hair, then picks him up. Björn struggles, wildly excited again by Lucifer’s inexorable strength. 

Lucifer wrestles Björn into the swing and restrains his wrists and ankles against the stand. Björn can thrash and wriggle a little, but he’s largely immobile. His arms and legs are spread wide. The straps holding him leave every vulnerable part of his body exposed. 

“What does Loki do to Thor now?”

“Touches him. Everywhere. Hurts him. Just a little, to show he can.”

Lucifer starts at Björn’s feet. Just stroking him, moving slowly up his body, stepping between his spread legs. 

“You shouldn’t have done that, you know, stepbrother,” he says, in a raspy voice both similar to and different from his own. “I might have shown you some mercy at this juncture, if you hadn’t forced yourself on me in the cell.”

“You loved getting used by me, and you know it,” snaps Thor, getting into character.

“You’re right. I did.” Loki bites Thor’s inner thigh, just above the knee. “ And that’s precisely why—“ Loki kisses his way up the thigh. “—I can’t—“ Loki bites a little harder. “—show you _any_ mercy now.” 

Thor howls as Loki bites his balls. Then moans as he soothes them with his tongue. 

“Loki, brother, stop this,” he rasps out.

“Oh my poor Thor,” Lucifer-as-Loki says. “I’m far from ready to stop.”

He trails his hand along the rigid shaft of Thor’s cock, once. 

Suddenly there’s something hard and cold and sharp across Björn/Thor’s throat. He gasps in a breath and holds it. 

“You didn’t expect a knife?” Lucifer-as-Loki says, leaning over his face, grinning dangerously. “Just to be touched and hurt a little, hm? You should know your Loki better than that by now. When does Loki ever simply do what you expect?” 

He takes the knife away.

“Fuuuck!” Björn gasps in air. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” It’s not what Thor would say, but the shock of having a knife blade at his throat has thrown him out of character and completely into his own body, his arousal mixing with _fear_ and heightening both emotions. He contemplates using his slow-word. Lucifer seems to read him, softens his face, and gives Björn a moment to gather himself. 

Then he sees Lucifer’s face change again. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Lucifer-as-Loki leans down and licks into Thor’s mouth. Thor tries to twist away with a cry of disgust, mingled with…other things. Then he is forced to go still again because he feels the cold flat of the knife against his nipple. 

Loki sucks his tongue, then shoves fingers into his mouth. All the while the cold metal is sliding against his nipple. 

Loki withdraws the fingers and wipes them across Thor’s face. 

Lucifer-as-Loki cocks his head, reading Björn/Thor’s reaction. Björn only knows he’s panting, his eyes are watering, and he’s close to overwhelmed. And he can’t wait for what might come next. 

Loki’s face turns contemplative. “Where should I _prick_ you?” he muses, still in the raspy voice. “Where would you hate it most?”

His hand trails down Thor’s muscular chest, tangles in the thick blond pubic hair, fondles the balls, squeezing enough to just hint at pain. 

“Or...where would you love it most? Love it, in spite of yourself?” 

The flat of the blade slides along Thor’s defined pecs.

“I could cut you like this,” Loki says, drawing patterns across Thor’s chest with his finger. “Mark you with my sigil. In front of a mirror. You’d be unable to look away. How pretty you would look, with your blood dripping down that gorgeous chest. I would be unable to resist licking you clean. Your blood would taste so sweet on my tongue.”

“Loki, you are depraved! Stop this, I tell you.” The words are scripted, but the terror in Thor’s face and voice are not feigned.

Loki laughs, with a madness so convincing that Björn can’t...

“Oh fuck, Lucifer. _Yellow._ Time-out.”

Lucifer’s back immediately. Concern replaces the manic expression.

“I’m here, Björn. Do you want me to release you?”

“No, I don’t need that, just...hold me for a moment, Lucifer.”

Lucifer releases Björn’s wrists anyway, and they wrap their arms around each other. Lucifer rocks him. They stay cuddled together until Björn stops shuddering. 

“I’m OK now, Lucifer.”

Lucifer continues to stroke and rock him. “I got a little too deeply into the role, I’m afraid,” he says. “I’ve always identified a bit with Loki and his...family issues.” 

“I guess that’s why the character is so popular,” says Björn. “My family isn’t perfect either, but it didn’t reach that level of dysfunction.” 

Lucifer laughs. 

“But that’s not what got to me.”

“What got to you?”

“You said you haven’t seen the movies.”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“The pattern you drew on my chest. That was Loki’s actual sigil.”

Lucifer looks intrigued but doesn’t reply directly. “Do you know what you want now, sweet Björn? Shall we take a break?

“No, Lucifer, I really want to keep going with this.” Bjorn shudders. Only a little of it is fear. 

Hunger on Lucifer’s face. He swallows visibly. “Are you sure?

“Yes.”

Lucifer gets up and pulls Björn’s wrists toward the restraints. He locks one in. He positions the other. 

“Once again for me — are you sure?”

“Yes, Lucifer.”

Lucifer locks the restraint. He leans over Björn, who watches with fascination as his face changes. 

“Perhaps that’s too much,” he says, in that raspy voice, quiet, as if speaking to himself. He’s trailing his fingernails over the imaginary sigil on Thor’s chest. “After all, we don’t want to break you right away.” He smiles at Thor. It’s somehow both tender and menacing. “For now, we just want to see how far you _bend.”_

He does something to the swing and suddenly Thor is bent almost in half. Loki restrains his ankles to the same points as his wrists. He checks on Thor’s reaction. 

“You wanted to fuck me for every time I played a trick on you,” Loki says. He chuckles. “How about I fuck you for every time father favored you over me? Do you know what it was like? Striving to equal you, to best you, to be worthy, to have it snatched away time and again. Shall I show you?”

Loki grips Thor’s cock and begins to stroke it. He watches Thor’s face avidly and hums to himself when Thor begins to harden. 

“Oh sweet brother,” he murmurs huskily. “How I love this cock. How much you’re going to suffer for that.”

Thor’s soon fully hard and Loki continues to roughly stroke him off. His lips are parted and his gaze intent and excited. He waits until Thor’s face contorts in anticipation of his orgasm, and then stops touching him. 

Thor growls in frustration. Loki gives him a curiously tender expression. He runs his fingers through Thor’s hair as his cock throbs and then softens again. 

He wraps one hand around the cock again, while his other hand goes between the firm cheeks of Thor’s ass. The fingers teasing him. Breaching him, millimeters at a time, only to withdraw. All the time gently stroking the cock, rubbing his thumb across the head. One finger slides inside his ass and finds the most sensitive spot, nudges it until —

Loki takes his hands away. Watches avidly as Thor cries out and thrashes. Presses his lips to Thor’s temple for a long moment. 

“Ah, my poor brother.”

When Thor’s soft again, Loki kneels under him and wraps his hand around Thor’s balls, holding them for several excruciating minutes. Then he takes Thor’s cock in his mouth, teasing it awake with little licks. 

Thor is soon hard again. Loki doesn’t stop this time, but his touches become gentler. He sucks the head until Thor groans, then teasingly licks the shaft, or rubs a finger lightly along the slit.

After some time, Thor is crying and begging.

“Begging, Thor? Do you suppose father took pity on my begging?” 

“Have mercy, Loki, please,” Thor grits out as Loki continues to tease his cock. 

“Why? Did you and father have mercy on me?”

“When we did, you took it as pity, and hated us all the more,” Thor says, between growls.

Loki freezes for a long minute. Thor’s cock is resting against his cheek.

“Thor, you finally admitted it,” Loki says.

“Admitted what?”

“If you and father showed me mercy, that means you first did something cruel to me. Why else would mercy be necessary? In all our centuries together, you never admitted to that before.”

“Loki, is that true? Is that all you wanted? For me to admit that father and I wronged you?”

“It’s far from all I wanted. But it’s a start.”

“Loki,” says Thor, “I wish I could touch you right now.”

Loki releases one of Thor’s hands. Thor strokes his hair. Loki strokes Thor’s belly. 

Björn lets go of his role and watches Lucifer’s face return. But Lucifer stays where he is and seems pensive. 

“Are you all right, Björn?” Lucifer says after a few moments. 

“I’m very all right. And Lucifer, I am in awe of your acting talent.”

“Not so sure that was all acting,” says Lucifer. Then he laughs and says “And a little too much plot in the porn. We’ll have to work on it if we’re going to make an entertainment out of it.”

“Perhaps,” says Björn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Björn switch.

Lucifer releases Björn from the restraints, readjusts the swing to a more natural angle.

“Is that comfortable?” Lucifer wants to know.

“I’m very comfortable, except…”

“Except?” Lucifer strokes Björn’s cock, making him flinch. “Feeling a little _edged,_ are we?”

Björn is suddenly reminded of just how _edged_ he is feeling. He groans.

“You deserve a chance to do something about that. Shall we swap roles?”

“Swap roles? You sub too?”

“Yes, Björn. I know it’s not traditional to switch in a single play session. I’m just not a very traditional Devil, I’m afraid. Do you want to be the dom for a while?”

“I’m game.”

“And I’m a very good sub, if bragging is compatible with being a good sub,” Lucifer smirks.

“All right. Be my sub for a while, Lucifer.”

Lucifer slowly sinks to his knees. He clasps his hands behind his back, and gazes up at Björn with a rapt expression.

 _Fuck is that beautiful. Fuck is it hot._ Björn’s cock throbs. He has played with switches before but he’s never seen someone change gears from dom to sub so fast. 

Björn considers various possibilities for how to use his sub, and keeps cycling around to the simplest one. He puts a hint of command in his voice. 

“Beg to suck my cock, sub,” he orders.

Lucifer’s eyes go wide and his lips part. Everything about his face and body language says he would do anything for a taste of what he so desperately needs. 

“Björn. Please,” Lucifer begs. “Please may I lick your beautiful cock? Please may I suck it? May I worship your cock with my mouth, here on my knees?”

Björn’s body thrums with the power he feels in this moment. For the first time he fully understands at a visceral level what doms get out of the role. _Apparently I’m a switch after all, he muses._

“Get over here on your knees and suck me, Lucifer,” he says sternly.

Lucifer crawls between his legs. He holds the swing to steady it. Looking into Björn’s eyes with hunger, he uses long strokes of his tongue to lick from Björn’s balls up his shaft. 

“May I please speak?” begs Lucifer. “I long to praise you.”

“Yes, sub, you can praise me.” 

“I love waking up your cock with my mouth,” Lucifer says as Björn begins to get hard again. He licks, kisses, watches the cock throb and swell, and licks some more. Waiting for each stroke of Lucifer’s tongue makes Björn hard even faster. 

“It’s so beautiful. It’s like satin on my lips and honey on my tongue. It’s so big and heavy and thick. I can’t wait to feel my lips stretched wide around it. I can’t wait to feel it filling my mouth.” 

Lucifer moans loudly and that makes Björn moan too.

When Björn’s cock is almost fully hard, Lucifer takes the tip of the cock into his mouth and holds it there. Björn wants to thrust, but he also wants to wait and see what Lucifer will do. Will he start building him up to a climax immediately? Will he tease? 

Lucifer releases the catches holding the swing against the legs of the stand. He begins moving the swing slightly. As it moves forward, it pushes Björn’s cock deeper into his mouth. 

_Oh fuck that’s hot._

Lucifer sets the swing into a slow, shallow motion, letting it fuck Björn’s cock in and out of his mouth. He tightens his mouth slightly when the cock touches his lips. The sensitive head pushes past his lips, into wet heat, sliding against his tongue, going deep into his mouth. As the swing begins its backward trajectory, he sucks hard, then releases the cock with a *pop* of his lips. 

“Fuuuck,” moans Björn. The swinging motion is relaxing and comforting. What Lucifer’s doing with his mouth sets his whole body on fire. 

Not to mention Lucifer’s groans and the wet sounds of his sucking. 

Lucifer closes his hand around Björn’s balls every time he swings forward, tugging lightly. And then he slips one finger between his ass cheeks. Not penetrating, just making Björn very aware of its presence as the swing moves him back and forth against it.

 _Oh god, not gonna last much longer._

Pressure, penetration, wetness, heat, sucking, squeezing, *pop*. 

Over and over. The room fills with Lucifer’s needy moans. With each swing Björn expects to be driven over the edge, and can’t decide whether to push for it or hold back. Each time he doesn’t quite fall, but inches a tiny bit closer. 

Just when he’s sure he won’t be able to hold back, Lucifer stops the swing. He presses the tip of Björn’s cock against his lips, then begins focusing all his attention on it, nibbling, kissing, licking too lightly to bring Björn’s climax...at least for now. 

“You fucking tease,” growls Björn. But it feels too sweet for him to demand something else yet.

The need quickly builds up to overwhelming. Björn suddenly remembers that he’s in charge.

“Stop teasing and make me come, sub” he demands. “I know you want my load in your mouth, you cock slut.” 

Lucifer moans louder than ever. “Yes, _please,_ come in my mouth,” he begs. “Please, Björn. I want it so much.” He hovers over the rigid tool and sinks down, swallowing Björn’s whole length. 

“Oh fuck, _yes,”_ cries Björn as Lucifer works his cock with his throat. 

Björn comes hard, his thrashing rattling the chains on the sex swing. Lucifer pulls back a little just as Björn starts coming, to let the gift fill his mouth.

“Don’t swallow. Kiss me,” demands Björn when he’s able to speak again. 

Lucifer stands and lowers his mouth to Björn’s. He lets gravity and his tongue fill Björn’s mouth with his come. 

Björn fists Lucifer’s hair and continues the kiss. 

Gradually he lets go of his dominating mood. He feels like he’s floating, in the swing, and in a state of near-completion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's topping from the bottom.

Lucifer is kneeling with his head on Björn’s chest, idly stroking his stomach. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Björn and Lucifer say simultaneously, and then they both burst into giggles.

“As far as I am concerned, it doesn’t have to end,” says Lucifer. “Just pause sometimes.”

Björn is surprised. From what he’s heard about Lucifer, he’s only interested in one-night stands.

“You would want to see me again? After tonight?” he says.

“Why wouldn’t I? You are gorgeous and hot and fun and our desires are so deliciously...complementary.”

“I just heard...”

“I hope you don’t believe everything you hear about me, Björn.” 

“That...would be impossible,” Björn laughs. 

“Yes, I confess I cultivate a reputation for preferring one-night stands. But sometimes I meet someone I want to adventure with for longer than that. Like you, Björnleifur.” 

“I want that too,” Björn says. 

Lucifer turns his wide brown eyes on Björn. He kisses him. Not as a dom or a sub or a pickup, but as a friend. A lover. 

“Once again we want the same thing. Sometimes life is sweet.”

“Yes, it is,” Björn agrees.

“And what do we want now, I wonder?” muses Lucifer. His hand roams around Björn’s body, settling against his lower back, just above his ass cheeks. He tickles, and Björn helplessly thrusts his hips. “Will you be my pet again, Björn?”

“Fuck yes,” he gasps. 

Lucifer’s hand goes into Björn’s hair. He pulls his neck back to expose his throat to rough kisses and bites. 

Lucifer stands between his legs. Looks down at him. On his face a mixture of dominance and barely contained lust that spins Björn into subspace within seconds. He whimpers. 

“You’ve been such a good pet,” says Lucifer. “Look at you. So strong. So vigorous. With such a gorgeous cock. So long, and thick, and hard. Would you like to fuck me with it?” 

Björn howls quietly. 

“Oh, you’d like that, would you? Rutting into me. Servicing me with a good hard fucking,” Lucifer growls. “Get up,” he snaps. “On your hands and knees.” 

Björn tumbles out of the swing onto his hands and knees. He crawls to Lucifer, crouching at his feet. 

“If you want to fuck me, you’re going to have to get your cock harder than that, pet. Show me how hard you can make it. No touching. Show me how badly you want to put it into me.” 

Björn whimpers and whines and grinds his hips, thinking about fucking that gorgeous ass, imagining Lucifer’s hips bucking against him as he demands to be serviced harder. 

“Oh yes. Lovely, pet. You could break diamonds with it now. There’s a purple bag in the corner. Fetch it with your mouth and bring it to me.”

Björn returns with the bag in his mouth. Lucifer opens it to reveal a selection of clamps and chains. 

“Sit up on your hind legs.”

Björn assumes a begging position. Lucifer picks out some clamps attached to long chains. 

“Make your nipples harder,” Lucifer demands. “You may use your fingers.”

Björn groans. He doesn’t know why this makes him feel more exposed and helpless than all the other things Lucifer has been demanding of him. He teases and pinches his nipples, which are still sore from Maze’s torments. 

“Enough.” Lucifer pinches up his nipples and attaches the clamps. The pain makes his whole body tighten. Then Lucifer picks up the chains and brings them over his shoulders, using them as a leash. The clamps pull on his nipples.

“Owww,” Björn cries.

“My poor pet,” Lucifer says tenderly. “Does it hurt so very much?”

Björn whimpers. 

Lucifer bends down and wraps his hand around Björn’s cock. “But this is even harder now,” he observes, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head. “Is it worth the pain, knowing you’ll be getting to fuck me soon? It will feel so good, won’t it, pet, shoving that hard, aching cock into my tight arse.”

Björn makes a sound between a howl and a moan. 

“Come with me,” says Lucifer, and tugs on the leash. Björn hurries to keep up so that the leash won’t pull on his nipples. But the clamps still twist from the movement of the chain, agonizing him. 

He loves it so much.

Lucifer kneels on a deep padded bench with two anchoring posts. It’s set in an alcove with mirrors on three sides. 

“Cozy up behind me, pet.” He tugs the two chains that make up the leash, one over each shoulder. 

Björn crawls to him, crouches, gazing longingly up at Lucifer’s ass. 

“Use your hands and mouth,” Lucifer orders. “Make me want that cock even more.”

Björn moans and buries his face and fingers between Lucifer’s ass cheeks. His cock aches to be inside Lucifer right now, his fingers ache to tease him, his tongue aches to make him wet and slippery.

Lucifer growls with pleasure. He grabs the anchor posts to steady himself and pushes his ass back onto Björn’s tongue and fingers. 

Björn slips a finger in through the tight ring. Lucifer gasps and gives a high pitched cry as he finds the sensitive spot inside and lavishes it with attention. He withdraws the finger and substitutes his tongue. Then both at once. Then adding another finger, stretching Lucifer so the tongue delves deeper.

Lucifer writhes, and the chains he’s holding pull at Björn’s nipples. “Now, pet,” he commands. “Give me that cock. Now!”

Björn stands up and starts gently rubbing his aching cock between Lucifer’s cheeks. 

Lucifer yanks the chains, causing delicious searing pain in his nipples. “I SAID, NOW,” he shouts. 

Björn thrusts into him, hard and deep. If anyone had heard the noise they were making, they’d have been convinced a murder was taking place. 

“Harder,” demands Lucifer. And then, “Faster.” 

Slapping sounds. Growls. Moans. Desperate cries. 

Too soon, Björn feels his orgasm building. He shakes himself, hoping the pain from the clamps will help him maintain control, but it only makes matters worse. 

Maybe Lucifer noticed his struggles or maybe not, but he demands, “Slower, pet. Slower. Hard. Fuck me deep and hard. Oh yes.” He groans. Björn widens his stance and grips Lucifer’s hips for leverage as he slams into him. He feels so powerful and so submissive all at the same time, using his body and skill to service his master. His Lucifer. 

“Stroke me off, pet,” Lucifer orders next. “I want those hot hands on my cock.” 

Björn’s hands wrap around Lucifer’s gorgeous cock. So long and heavy and hard. He strokes and pulls. 

Lucifer sighs and then chuckles. “I know my cock is mesmerizing, pet, but don’t stop fucking me,” he warns. He bucks back against Björn’s pelvis.

Björn rolls his hips against Lucifer’s ass. He can’t thrust as hard without holding on, but Lucifer meets him partway there by pushing back at him on every stroke. 

They slowly build up to a crescendo. Björn is teetering on the edge. He whimpers for attention.

“Almost there, are you, pet?” Lucifer groans. “Me too. Take the clamps off. Hands back on my cock. Then finish me, pet.”

Shuddering with anticipation, Björn quickly plucks the clamps from his nipples. “Nooo!” He screams in pain as blood returns to them and they burn. 

He grips Lucifer’s cock in both hands and hammers into him, trying to fuck the pain out of himself. 

“Oh yes, Björn, yes, yes, yes!” 

Lucifer’s whole body clenches and he comes with a loud groan. 

Björn lasts a few seconds longer. His orgasm feels like being picked up and shaken by a large dog, and then tossed onto the floor. Or, in this case, tossed across Lucifer’s back. 

~~~

“Fuck, Lucifer. I don’t think I’ve come so hard in my life,” Björn mumbles. 

They’ve migrated from the bench to a nearby bed, where they’re flopped in each other’s arms.

“Victoria was still Queen the last time I did,” says Lucifer. 

Björn snorts. “And let me guess, she was not amused.”

“She was quite amused, actually. Very kinky, that one.” 

“Sounds like an idea for another porn video.”

“It does! Do you want to be VR, or shall I?” 

They both get a case of the giggles. 

Björn feels his eyelids drooping. Lucifer’s fingers in his hair comfort him further. 

“Is it nap time, Björn?”

“I’m all fucked out for now, Lucifer. In the sweetest, most glorious way possible.”

Lucifer presses his lips against Björn’s forehead. 

“Call me Luci,” Björn thinks he hears him say, as he slips into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Violence detail: cutting marks into the chest using a knife (described as a fantasy)  
> Noncon / dubcon detail: oral and anal sex required as part of an agreement, oral sex and cock teasing as outcome of struggle (consensually enacted as a roleplay)


End file.
